unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buhdeuce's Halloween Smoochie
Buhdeuce goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! Idle animations * Buhdeuce Starts screaming when head explode it. * Buhdeuce says "Hello there" he laughs like Cuddles. Smoochie options *'Ghost of a chance': A bin falls next to Buhdeuce. He takes a sheet of cloth and uses a pair of scissors and glue to turn it into a ghost costume with French Fries from "Wendy's", Pizza and Popcorn Bread for trick-or-treating. After putting the scissors and glue back in the bin, he rings the doorbell but then trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and makes him falls on the scissors and glue, impaling through the sissies with back of his head and out both of his eyes and the glue with back of his belly and out of his hand arm, he fall down. When the "Reset" button appears, Buhdeuce kicks with his Butt to make sure he's dead. *'Caveman Booty of Butts': Buhdeuce goes through a costume change into a caveman, complete with a loincloth and a club. He humming and Buhdeuce proceeds to ring the doorbell, only to be stepped on by a Dinosaur. When the Dinosaur lifts his foot, we see that Buhdeuce is a mangled mess, and he can only groan, moan and cough in pain. When suddenly, a raptor comes out of the door and begins to scrape at his remains. When the "Reset" button appears again, the raptor periodically rubs at his remains to make sure he's dead. *'Buhdeuce's Thrillah vs. Tootsie ''"Blow" Pop': Buhdeuce goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. Once again, he whistle sing and now he rings the doorbell, and Uncle Grandpa answers it, giving Buhdeuce that Tootsie "Blow" Pop. Buhdeuce lick by a treat. Then he takes a big bite of his treat, but his teeth suddenly become stuck. He attempts to pull the Tootsie ''Blow Pop out, but only succeeds on pulling his entire skull out, making his head deflate like a balloon, and fall over dead. With that done, Mr. Gus use a candle and fire breathing out until places out of that a candle in Buhdeuce's skull, making a temporary jack-o-lantern. Goofs/Errors * The scissors were not open and glue cap was open when Buhdeuce put them in the box, so they shouldn't have impaled both of his eyes and with close cap glue in his tummy. * Buhdeuce's Hat was Dark Red instead of Light Red (Youtube and IPod touch version only), It was fixed by his hat (IPad and IPhone version only) * Buhdeuce's Socks are Gray. * The right letter V dose not appear in this Buhdeuce's Clothes. *Goofs in "Buhdeuce's Thrillah vs. tootsie "Blow" POP": ** The doorbell and His Socks disappear went Buhdeuce was pull out the Skull. ** Uncle Grandpa answer the door, his gloves are white, But his gave "Tootsie Blow Pop" to Buhdeuce, his Gloves are green instead of white. ** Buhdeuce's Legs are yellow until he changes clothes costume. ** The doorknob was black went Buhdeuce takes a big bite. Trivia *Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus appear by his hand for TV Series of Uncle Grandpa. *SwaySway was being absent in this Smoochie game. *Pizza Steve and GRFT was absent for episode being for "Duck Lips". *Buhdeuce was appear in Smoochie game. *Buhdeuce looks like a caveman for Fred Flintstone for Hanna-Barbara cartoon for TV Series for "The Flintstones". *It was upcoming for IPad, iPod touch, and iPhone in App Store and google play for airdate in October 3, 2015. *Buhdeuce's eye pop out in 3 all Smoochie options. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Smoochies Category:App Stores Category:Google Play Category:Ipod touch, iPhone and IPad only